falling star
by InsanitysNeverBeenSoSweet
Summary: When new girl Delilah moves from sunny Arizona, she falls for the mysterious Jake aka jacob. but when strange things begin to stir and Jacob no longer seems to be himself, what will happen when Delilah discovers the truth about everything that's going on.
1. Introduction

I always knew there was a reason for me being the way i am,

and well quite frankly i just realised that it's all because of you.

My own mother.

Your the one person who is meant to be looking out for me and keeping me from harm,

but no not you, your the one who sent me knocking on pains door, begging for everything to just disapear and let all the hate pour away like blood.

And maybe if im lucky i will get my wish, and disapear forever

never to return to your evil clutches.

and on that note i will begin my story, and how i esacped from you.

I must admit im sorry that you are reading this, if i had it my way i would have never let you have to sit here and listen to the shit pit i call 'my life'. And unlike every teen life stories, this one doesn't start on a dark and gloomy night, or at the end and go back and show you how it got to where that person is now. But as i was saying this story is not what you might think it to be, i can assure you that it is not the same old 'ugh my family hates me, and im single and will never be loved because im so ugly' sort of thing. This is my story and well there isnt much left to say so i guess i will get down to it.

"Class, this is Delilah, she is a new student, i hope you will all make her feel very welcome" Mrs Keely anounced to the class of staring students, proberly judging me before i'd even got to know them.

" Hi... Delilah..." the class repeated back to Mrs and me like midless puppets their eyes not once looking away from me.

" So, Delilah... why don't ya tell us a little about yourslef?" Mrs keely asked with more excitement then normal creeping into the tone of her voice which seemed to make her appear more intrested then anybody else in the room really was.

" Well, i just moved here, from arizona, and ermm... i... i well to be quite honest i have no idea what to say" answering nevously i felt slightly faint i've always hated standing up in front of the class especially at a new school on the first day, i guess you could say that it's a fear of mine but not a major one just a stupid one that always seems like if you mess up or say something wrong thats it and 'BAM' your branded as the weird new kid for weeks on end till some body finaly decides to talk to you and you beging to make friends, but in all fairness whether i get branded or not i just wanna get the last two school years over and done with and move back to arizona, although i've only been here a week i'm already missing my friends and everything i had when we lived there.

" Thats interesting, how comes you moved here?" Mrs asked me intreiged as to why i'd move from sunny arizona to a place thats just as sunny and has just about the same amount of beaches and shopping centers and squares.

"well my mom got a new job that was located here and this job was really important to her so yeah, thats why i guess" i replied now only adressing Mrs as no one else really was listening or the least bit interested and on that note Mrs asigned me to my seat next to Jake.

Jake was gorgeous, i'm not going to lie he was, he has the most amazingest smile and wow don't get me started on his eyes, they're that perfect shade of blue that you can get lost in for hours on end and can't help but to smile at him.

" Jake as you know this is Delilah, and because shes new i was hoping as you both share the same classes that you could look out for her, ya'know help her find her way around, show her where everything is would you dear?" Mrs asked in a sweet soft tone with a big gleeming smile across her face and eyes wide almost like she was begging him.

" Yeah sure, you can trust me to keep an eye out for her Mrs" he said with a smile and winked at Mrs and then added " I'd be glad to have the new girl to my self " with a jokingly tone in his deep yet smouldering voice with that smile still beeming nodding at the guys around him as they all laughed and whistled like wolf's.


	2. Chapter 1

_** As i took my seat and smiled at him, i began to stare aimlessly out the window when he tapped my shoulder and asked,**_

_**"So, Delilah right?" as a big grin spread across his face when i nodded.**_

_**I didn't want to come across rude but honestly i didn't know what to talk about to him so i decided i wouldn't talk untill i needed to.**_

_**"So where did you say you moved from again?" his eyes filled with questions now almost persistent to hear me speak.**_

_**"Arizona" i replied half-heartedly not really in the mood for this coversation although i knew i would have it repeatedly with sevral other students in the next week or two.**_

_**"Aha thank god for that, you can talk, i was begining to think you was a mute then" smilling and laughing to himself at his comment.**_

_**"I know right it's amazing that our body has this tiny thing in our throat called a voice box that allows us to speak" i said not caring that the sarcasm was so much clearer then intended but it didn't bother him as he carried on laughing and replied back,**_

_**"Ouch! sarcasm, wow you've broken my heart there little darlin" and winked at me as his smile grew. "You do know that most newbies, tend to start out quiet and then come out of there shell, not just come completly out and not giving a crap what people think." **_

_**"Well, wheres the fun in that..." i trailled off as the bell went and winked at jake "see ya round." and i picked up my things and walked out the room before he could reply.**_

_**It was first lesson, Science which really sucked i sat on my own at the back by the window which wasn't to bad, so every time i got bored or got lost about the topic we was descussing the window was the first place i'd got to for entertainment. At the end of the lesson Jake was standing outside the class waiting for me.**_

_**"dude, what are you doing here?" i asked him surprised to see him waiting for me but also currious as to why he was there.**_

_**"Well dude... i thought i'd walk you to english as we're both heading to the same class plus i did promise Mrs that i'd look out for you remember? or was you to busy daydreaming to notice?" amusement creeping in his tone as the smile began to form and his eyes brightened.**_

_**"Oh really your using that as your excuse, like i'd really believe your keeping an unnessacry promise just to follow me" i answered and rolled my eyes to give it a better effect "And i wasn't day dreaming i was just glancing out the window is that such a crime" the sarcasm reappering slightly as i giggled quietly and began walking to class.**_

_**"Well well well, the sarcasm is back ladies and gentle men, but fine if you dont want me to look after you then have it your way." he half shouted and chuckled to himself.**_

_**"Oh come on i was joking around but if you are going to be my stalked for the next week or so atleast walk with me rather than stand and watch me walk away." as the smile spread across my face i noticed his chuckling getting louder "whats so funny? and quit fooling arround you coming or not?" **_

_**"If you must know you are, one because your so firery and two your going the wrong way english is back towards the canteen" the amusement clear in his voice now as i stopped and turned to him to see the big gleaming smile and the light in his eyes.**_

_**"Oh, well you could have told me rathen then letting me walk away" i replied, feeling slightly stupid i walked back to him and he laughed lightly and said,**_

_**"Wheres the fun in that" he winked at me as he turned and took my arm as we strolled to english.**_

_**from that moment on i knew there was something about him, i couldn't quite figure out what but i knew that when i did i'd be ready for it.**_


	3. Chapter 2

It's been almost two weeks since i'd started this school and me and jake were friends i guess but in all fairness i didn't quite understand what we was, after all i knew my way round now and had made some friends but jake still insisted that he walked me to all my classes and picked me up after they'd finnished even when it came to break and luch he'd always retrive me from class and walk me to my mates and leave to find his, i didn't think much of it but the girls had been saying that maybe he had a crush on me, i mean why would a guy like him like a girl like me.

"Oh come on, you know it's true, think about it most guys would have left you to fend for your self after a day, yet hes still looking after you even though you don't need him to, are you telling me that's not what guys who like a girl do? well?" evie said slightly smug at the fact that she knew deep down she was proberly right.

"Well... if he did like me, not saying he does, but don't you think he'd said something by now?" i answerd trying to make he see my point of veiw on this.

"Come on hes a guy since when do they just blurt out that they like a girl, they just make it obvious and wait till she says 'oh btw i think im in to you'" she replied with light laughter in her eyes. " Plus it wouldn't surprise me if he does like you, when hes around you he doesn't notice any one." pointing out what she had observed from earlier when he dropped me to the girls.

A couple days had past and i had noticed the way jake was with me and how he was with other girls and just like evie had said it was obvious that he liked me but i had no idea on how i was going to get him to admit it so like any one in my situation i decided to let my grades slip in english and in all fairness it wasn't just an excusse for me to spend some extra time with him i was generally having trouble understanding the topic.

"Hey Jake do you get what we are doing im really stuck" i asked looking at the sheet and then into his eyes .

" erm... yeah what don't you get D?" looking into my eyes and then glancing over the sheet to see where i was up to.

" I don't get all of it to be honest, you know like all the weird poems and sayings its so confusing how am i surpossed to know what he's saying" i admitted with a light laughter in my tone.

" Well it is shakespear D, you're not surpossed to understand him" he replied while the famous smile of his spread across his face as began to laugh along with me.

" Helpful, hey what you doing tonight?" I asked smiling while staring int his eyes.

"Erm... nothing, why you wanna take me on a date aye D?" winking at me and smiling even more.

" Ha ha you wish," i winked " acturly i was going to ask if you'd help understand what shakespear is going on about, but if you'd rather go out on dates then i'll guess i will have to ask evie instead.

" Hey hey hey, i never said that i'd rather go on a date, of course i'll help you out D" smiling " and if it makes you feel better i will even let you tell everyone it's a date." he said playfully while he nudged my arm gently.

" Oh my really, omg i can't believe it, im going on a date with Jacob black, i must be dreaming" rolling my eyes at him " i never knew that asking a FRIEND to help me to understand shakespear's work was a date."

" Hey, it doesn't matter what we are doing we're spending time together out side of school which makes it a date" winking at me with his smile just as big as ever. " Plus you say'in you wouldn't date me? Aye D?"

" Okay fine have it your way it can be a date if you want it to be BUT im not saying that im counting it as a date, and i never said i wouldn't plus you've never asked me out on a date so shut it Jake" smiling at him and lightly bumping into him.

" Good" winking " so am i coming with you straight after school or am i meeting you at yours later?" he asked me while looking into my eyes.

" Erm... i guess we could do it straight after school and when we're done we could grab a bite to eat in town" i replied not once looking away from his eyes.

" Cool looks like we're car pooling" he smiled winking at me.

shortly after the bell rang and he walked me to the girls gave me a hug goodbye and whispered in my ear

" see you after lunch beautiful" he smiled at me as he walked away.

as soon as he was gone evie straight away asked " Omg what was all that about in english D?"

" what was what?" i replied trying to pretend i had no idea what she was talking about.

" Oh don't act like you don't know what im talking about D, i saw you too talking and looking into each others eyes and the winking, so come on spill what's going on aye?" she said holding my shoulders.

" Oh that, it was nothing im not doing so well in english and i asked him if he'd come over mine and help me out you know like tutor me, it's nothing big." i answered hiding my excitement.

" So you mean like a date?" a smile beginning to form.

" Well yeah i guess you could say that, as we're going to grab a bite when we're done" a smile forming on my face now no longer able to hide it any more.

" OMG, i told you he likes you i told you, ahh i can't believe it i knew it and you didn't believe me" smiling and jumping up and down.

" I know, i know, and well i was thinking the more time we spend together the closer i am to getting him to admit he likes me" smiling and hugging her.

" You better call me tonight and let me know all about it, i mean it you better " smile still on her face.

" Okay evie, you know i will".


	4. Chapter 3

Just like jake said at the end of luch he collected me and walked me to my class, i was so excited about after school and i couldn't focus on the lesson, after what seemed like forever the bell rang and jake walked me to last lesson he gave me a hug and left for his lesson all through last lesson all me and evie could talk about was my 'date' with jake and whether we was going to study or just muck arround.

after last lesson when the bell rang announcing the end of the day, just like always jake was standing there waiting for me and as soon as i got out the door of the classroom he pulled me in to his arms.

" You ready D? " he said with that amazing smile of his across his face.

" Are you? " i replied with a smile and a sly wink that only he noticed.

" Ready as always " he retuned the wink and said " Lets go ".

we walked to my car and the whole time jake had his arm round me, it was giving me butterflies and i just wanted to pull him into my arms and kiss him but evie told me that i shouldn't even think of doing that unless i knew that he liked me the same way that i like him other wise it would make things extremly awkward between us and i'd lose him as a mate which would be worse then finding out that he has no feelings for me what so ever, as we got to my car jake removed his arm and walked over to the passenger side, opened the door and climbed in and took his seat, and i followed slightly after.

the car ride wasn't all that exciting we listened to the radio and sang along to a few songs and talked about our day, when we pulled into the drive way of my house he asked,

" So will your parents be ok with you having me over?"

i burst out laughing and replied " jake i live with my aunt and she doesnt care who's round and when they leave, plus she's at work till 10 o'clock so she wont even know".

" oh fair enough " he said then a big grin appeared on his face

" what you grinning about ? "i asked with slighjt consern

" oh nothing, it's just you said she doesn't get home till late right ? " smile still on his face

" yeah..." i answered now curious about why that mattered

" which means we will be all alone " he said ans winked at me as we got out the car

" oh no im going to all alone with a boy in my house, how dangerous " i said laughing and taking his armas we walk to my door

" hey, all im saying is i hope you can control your self, i mean look at me " he replied smile still smug on his face

" are you sure you can controll your self? " i asked opening the door and stepping inside, he followed me in and up the stairs into my room.

when we got to my room before i opened the door i told him,

" erm.. my rooms not really all that, so yeah don't be surprised at how crap it is " and opened the door, we walked in i went straight to my dressing table to dump down my bag while jake just stod there looking around with amazement.

" what's up with you? " i asked

" not much, aye? i'd like to see whats amazing to you " he replied with a smile creeping at his mouth.

i laughed lightly and asked " so you like it then? "

" whats there to hate, you got a balcony with an epic view and your room is massive, im shoocked you don't have a big screen t.v in her... wait... why is there 2 doors over there? " he asked.

"oh well the double doors are my wardrobe and the door other there leads to the den and my bathroom " i told him as if he should have known that.

" are you kidding me, and you said your room is crap, what is wrong with you " he replied with his stunning grin " so are we studdying here or in the den? " he asked as he winked at me.

" well the dens more cosy so i guess in there" i replied.

" well lets go then " he answered and walked over to me taking my hand and leading me to the den. i stopped and turned to get my bag when he asked " what's up? "

" nothing im just getting my bag, you know the thing that has my english work in so we can study " i told him smiling brightly

" oh yeah i forgot thats why im here" he said and winked at me tugging my hand when i'd picked my bag up

" like i said earlier are you sure you can control your self" i replied and winked at him and dragged him into the den.

we sat down on the sofa and i pulled out my english book and turned to the chapter on shakespear and we began to study.

" Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate: Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, And Summer's lease hath all too short a date: Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, And oft' is his gold complexion dimm'd; And every fair from fair sometime declines, By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd: But thy eternal Summer shall not fade Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade, When in eternal lines to time thou growest: So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. So i think i get what he is trying to say here" i told him after reading this passage.

" ok what do you think then ?" he asked intrieged to hear what i had to say about it.

" okay, So, basically, he's saying that she is more lovely, and more temperate not scorching or extreme, and that though summer passes all too quickly, her beauty lasts and it is apparent to anyone who has eyes to see, right" i replied.

" Yeah thats it altough this was written for a man even though it sounds like he's writing it to a woman " he said with a giggle.

" no way, so was he like gay or just curious " i asked giggling aswell.

bursting out laughing he slowly replied " no, i think he was just curious " smile as big as ever.

laughing along with him i said " thanks jake for helping me understand it all, your a really great guy, in a way im kind of glad your still stalking me to lessons " smilling at him as i got lost in his eyes.

smilling back at me and staring into my eyes as well he said " it's my pleasure i'd hate for you to be failling a class when i know your good at it, and i don't stalk you i just like walking you and knowing that your ok and there's nothing bothering you and stuff ya' know" taking my hand in his and leaning slightly closer " you'r one of my best friends delilah i'd hate for anything to happen to you".

" woah did you just call me delilah, it's a miracle you remembered my name " i answered and we both began to laugh lightly " plus jake i don't think much can happen to me in school do you ? " i added.

" it's not that it's just some of the guys are complete idiots and i don't want them hurting you the way they hurt everyone else, if you get what i mean " he said with slight pain in his eyes.

" jake you don't have to worry about that, because im not interested in any of them " i said leaning closer to jake not noticing how close we were slowly getting.

" really, thats a first most girls are like ' Omg footballers lets totaly hook up with them and let them use me'" we both started laughing then he added " thats not really the reason that i like to as you say 'stalk you' to your lessons" looking down now.

" so what's the reason then? " i asked.

" it doesn't matter" he repliled

" hey, jake come on you can tell me " i told him lifting his face up so he was eye level with me.

" your going to laugh, but oh well, here's the truth i 'stalk you'" he paused smiling at me, " because i like you alot and well i figured the more time i spend with you then hopefully you'd feel the same way back" he told me looking deep into my eyes, for a few second we just stared deeply till i realised what he said.

" wait, you like me ? "i asked him the excitement wavering in my voice.

" erm... yeah " he said blushing with a cheeky smile across his face.

i smilled instanly and hugged him and i whispered in his ear " i thought you'd never say it ".


End file.
